1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brake caster, particularly to one capable of braking two wheel bodies not to move and engaging a spindle not to swivel by the depressing of a paddle of a brake seat so as to achieve actual braking and positioning effects in the two wheel bodies and the spindle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a known conventional caster, as shown in FIG. 1, has a wheel holder 10 whose upper portion is extended through by a spindle 11 capable of being fixedly screwed to the wheel holder 10 with a nut 12 and whose lower portion is combined with a wheel body 14 by a pivot 13. However, the known caster can move or slide at any time without limitation because it is not equipped with any devices to provide braking and positioning functions. To this disadvantage, an improved caster is developed with a braking device to increase its braking function. However, such a braking device can only brake the wheel body 14 without the ability to limit the swiveling of the spindle 11; therefore, the improved caster is unable to achieve a complete stop, i.e. it still allows the spindle 11 to swivel even if the wheel body 14 is braked.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer a brake caster capable of braking two wheel bodies not to move and engaging a spindle not to swivel so as to achieve actual braking and positioning effects in the two wheel bodies and the spindle.
The main feature of the invention is to provide a brake caster mainly including:
a wheel holder having a spindle seat disposed at a lower portion, the spindle seat having a through hole disposed therein and at least one positioning plate disposed at one sidewall, each of the two positioning plates having an axial hole;
spindle capable of being extended through the through hole of the spindle seat of the wheel holder and having a lower portion provided with a plurality of engagement grooves and an upper portion screwed with a nut;
a stop seat capable of being disposed below the wheel holder and having two opposite ring bodies, each of the two ring bodies having a plurality of external teeth disposed at an upper portion and a through hole formed at a center, a fixing base disposed between the two ring bodies and having at least one recess disposed at an upper portion and an inclined plane disposed at a bottom;
a brake seat capable of being disposed below the stop seat and having one end provided with a top push-face and the other end provided with a paddle, an axial hole disposed below the top push-face;
a stop plate capable of being firmly fixed at a bottom of the brake seat and having one end formed to be an engagement end; and,
two wheel bodies capable of being oppositely disposed below the wheel holder and connected by a pivot, two chambers respectively disposed at two opposite inner surfaces of the two wheel bodies and each having a plurality of internal teeth disposed around an inner sidewall surface thereof.